Trouble
by LauraMckane1994
Summary: I always knew he was trouble, from the first time I ever saw him. The devils glint he had in his eye's the things he did and the things I watched have truly changed who I am! He changed me. I was a shy caring girl with an amazing future, I think he saw that when he found me.
1. Trouble

I knew what he was the first time I ever saw him. **Trouble**

I don't know what hold he had on me, but whatever it was it was strong enough to make me follow him and leave everything behind.

My family and friends. It was a mistake, I knew that! I knew he never really truly loved me, even when he always said he did.

When I came back it took my family a while to forgive me, my brother was the longest to ignore me.

A month after everyone came around and everything was back to how it once was.

For everyone else. For me it was never the same. Sit here and chat and carry on like everything was normal? It wasn't.

The things I had done, the things I had seen?! My opinion on the world changed. If these people could see me then they wouldn't believe who I had turned into.

It was his fault though, I was shy yet feisty Clarissa Morgenstern. He changed me. Made me something I wasn't but for all that I treasure the person I am now. I'm much stronger and so I should be after everything I went through. I'm married for Christ sakes. No one knows that though. I'm not going to tell them till the time is right. I can sit here and pretend everything is normal, but it's not.

I miss **him**.

I hate that I have to admit to even myself, his blonde curly hair and his golden eye's like the devils.

I should have stayed at Uni, I was just so tempted by him. It worked because we fled and we soared everywhere. I felt like I was on top of the world.

Probably the drugs I was on did that. His possessiveness was what scared me, the way he acted when someone so much as looked at me.

He would just kill them, his face never held remorse or guilt only to snap back into the happy chap he was after he had done it.

My life was well and truly turned upside down on a never ending rollercoaster.

I was a shy girl, I never really came out of my shell unless I was annoyed or had too. I think he saw that, when he looked at me.

That was why he choose me.


	2. Him

Laying down in my garden listening to Izzy and my brother make out. There was Izzy and Jonathan, Alec and Magnus, Simon and Maia. They always tried hooking me up with new guy's, iv only been back 2 months and they're at it already. If **he** knew what they were doing he would go wild, or maybe he's moved on and doesn't care. He might have only ever did what he did to get the rush he had after.

We met Izzy and Alec a year ago, Since then we all have become really good friends, well a met them a few months before I ran away.

"Earth to Clary" My best friend Simon looking at me concern in his voice.

"Sorry Si, I was miles away" I smile back hoping to wipe his look away.

"Yeah, you do that a lot these days, why don't you just tell me what happened?" I know he's referring to the six months I was gone.

"What do you want to know Si?" I mutter hoping he will move past the subject.

"Where did you go?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Everywhere Simon, I went all over, there wasn't one place I stayed for long"

"The guy who you were with must have done something bad for you to leave him"

"I've already told you this Si, I saw him cheat on me with a girl in a club, I didn't even bother to pick my shit up I just fled and came home, luckily I had my passport to get into the club anyway." I sighed the pain coming back again.

"You loved him?" Simon asked unhappy.

"Yes. No. Maybe, it doesn't really matter anymore I'm back now" I huffed and walked away from the garden into the kitchen.

"What's up Clary" Magnus came bouncing at me with his arms wrapping round. He and Alec supported me when I came back. I know Simon's my best friend but sometimes you know what people can and cannot handle and Simon wouldn't be able too. Alec didn't know the in's and outs he knew I had a crazy boyfriend. It was only Izzy and Magnus who knew how crazy me _'ex-husband'_ really was.

I saw ex husband which is bullshit because we haven't got a divorce. Holy shit a divorce at 21! Im worse than my mum and dad. Mum now lives with Luke in Ireland somewhere. Me and John are currently saying with my dad he has a new girlfriend called Samantha, she's nice a bit too stupid sometimes but all in all she's a nice lady. When I say lady I mean she's only 28, gold digging whore. Bless her.

"Hey Maggie, what's up?"

"Simon's got his detective face on and he's trying to scope you out, I'm here to help change the distraction!" I giggled

"Maybe we could turn him into something"

"He look's a lot like a rat" Alec said smiling

"ALEC!" I slapped his shoulder " Don't be awful!"

"He's right though" Maia came bouncing around the kitchen giving a quick wink and into the garden to Simon who was staring at us.

I sighed.

"He keeps nagging me about before, I don't know what to tell him? What am I suppose to say?" I groaned into my hands

"Nothing sweet, Just tell him to leave it, if he was your friend he would understand"

I went to get a drink and came back to sit in the garden where Alec and Izzy were having a conversation.

"Why is he coming back now? He hasn't been home in years" Izzy demanded.

"I don't know Iz, Mum said he's coming back to look for something, I for one will be glad to see him!" Alec huffed unhappily at Izzy.

"That sounds creepy" I said shivering at Alec.

"Yeah, he's a little scary but he's a good guy really" I just nodded along with the comments. Letting my head wonder on what **he** was doing now. I bet he's with his new bit. Taking her everywhere like he did me. The pain was just too much to handle. I sat all day feeling sorry for myself.

By the time it was night I was tired enough for bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said sitting on my bed. Jonathan walked in with a couple of pain killers and water.

"Hey, you looked a bit spaced out earlier, I brought you these so you could rest easy" He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He shook his head rapidly

"No, Nothings wrong, I was just wondering if you were okay" I nodded. Another person who nagged me about what happened when I went away.

"Yeah, John I just need some more time to settle in you know? Its different here now" I mumbled.

He nodded his head, said his goodnights and left the room. I took the painkillers dragging me into a deep sleep that no one was waking me up from.

My eye's were stiff in the morning, I groaned and moved about uncomfortable until I reached something it was flat and stiff. A piece of paper and next to it was a red rose. I opened it to read what it said.

_'I'll be seeing you soon, Sweet dreams angel'_

It's from **him.**

I know that handwriting from anywhere. Fuck he's been in my bedroom. My heart starts pounding DAMN JONATHAN for those fucking pain killers! I look every under the bed and in the closet and the bathroom. He's no where, to be fair I don't why I looked I always knew he was too classy for hiding like that.

I don't know if I should be scared or excited. NO CLARY, don't get excited for someone who let's you down! He cheated on me he, he never loved me! The little voice in the back of my head spoke up _'If that's true then why has he come back?'_

It doesn't matter why he has, he's fucking crazy! I'll stay with Jonathan he will believe and protect me.

_*Flashback*_

_I sat carrying on the floor holding the boy's body his throat slit, blood everywhere. _

_"Clary, get the fuck off him and let's go before we get caught"_

_I looked up at him with shocked eye's_

_"Why the fuck would you do that Jace? Why?!" _

_"YOU KNOW WHY!" He shouted at me. _

_This boy owned a lovely cottage, its a shame he wouldn't be able to stay and make the plants grow or look after his animals. I stare down at the boy his face covered in blood and his pale skin and dead eye's wide open. _

_"He only gave me his number, you dragged me here so you could kill him? That's sick!" I screamed. Jace picked me up throwing the boy's body. He was only 19. He slammed me against the wall_

_"YOU are MINE Clary! Do you understand that! You belong to nobody else but MEE!" I coward away from his face which was right in front of mine. _

_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME CLARY" I knew the tears were over flowing out of my eye's. I was so scared. He let go of me and let myself slide down the wall. _

_"Listen Clary, I don't like men imagining things that are mine, you are mine! You will not carry on like this every time I punish someone for their mistakes!"_

_I just looked at his like he was crazy. I didn't have any clue what to do. I just let the tears come out and stared at the floor. _

_I saw Jace kneel beside me. He reached his hand out and a flinched_

_"I would never hurt you Clary, I told you I was possessive, come on let bury the body and get rid of the evidence and ill take you dancing, how about that?" I looked up at him shocked and he was smiling? _

_I couldn't even speak. All words failed me _

_"Come on baby, Please help me. I need you. I love you Clary I do" He looked at me with pleading eye's and he knew the battle was over. I put my hand in his and helped him clean the boy up. The whole house was spotless by the time we had finished. _

_By the time we got back to the apartment and was boarding a new flight he wrapped his arm around me. _

_"I'll try not to do it again Angel" He said kissing a spot below my ear. _

_I snuggled into his embrace. _

_"I love you" I said kissing his throat. _

_He did the same with my hair and kissed my head. "I love you too" _

_*end of flashback*_

After calming myself down and getting over the memories I took a shower and got ready.

"Ready to go?" Jonathan said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah come on" I said grabbing my coat wanting to hurry to the car.

"You ok, you seem a little jumpy?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Nightmare nothing to worry about" Jonathan nodded and we drove to Izzy's

Once we got there out friends were no where to be seen, Izzy came out and kissed Jonathan before whispering something to him. He nodded and looked at me.

"Izzy's adopted brother is here so try to be polite"

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah I actually knew him from University. He chuckled

"He was so funny, little crackers but still damn funny" We made our way to the living room and I felt it.

Something I haven't felt in 3 months. He was here I knew it but it couldn't be? There's no way.

"Everyone meet my Adopted son, Jace Herondale"

I froze in the living room door and was stood in shock.

Everyone got up to greet the new boy, he wasn't new to me. he looked the same his hair looking gorgeous and his eye's dress in his Jacket. He looked at me and the dark twinkle in his eye came back he smirked and made his way over. I was too shocked to move. Clary get a fucking grip!

Shit. He kissed my cheek and shook my hand leaning into my ear.

"Where did you go Angel, I've been worried"

"Bullshit" I whispered "You weren't saying that when you were sticking you tongue in someone else throat ANGEL"

He chuckled "She came onto ME, Clary" He sighed "I was very worried when you left and I couldn't find you, now here you are best bud's with my family"

"You tracked my passport didn't you, Izzy said you haven't been home in years its funny how you would suddenly just pop in now" Jace chuckled darkly

"How I have missed you Clarissa. Can't hide nothing from you." He bent down and touched his lips to mine. grabbing my hand.

"Where the fuck are you rings" He growled

The engagement ring and wedding ring were In the draw at home. Shit

"I didn't want my family to know I'm married so I took them off, don't you dare fucking growl at me you cheating bastard" I forced my grip from his, were both staring each other down. This has to stop the sexual tension and passion was a bitter taste in the Air. He bent down and his kiss was harder this time.

"Do you kiss everyone you just meet?" Simon said coming up next to us.

"What's it got to do with you rat-face?" Jace growled back.

"Jace stop it" I snapped back. "Simon, I know Jace from a while ago, were old friends"

Simon looked at me like he didn't know who I was.

"What?!" I snapped?

Simon shook his head and walked away. What the fuck was that about?

When I turned back to Jace he was slipping something out of his coat. Cocaine.

"Fuck Jace, your in your adoptive mothers house put it fucking away!" I sneered at him. He smirked and put it back in his coat.

"As my lady wishes"

"Im not your lady" His face darkens.

"You will always be mine. always!" His eye's burning into mine.

"Jace stop flirting with Clary, she's not interested! Clary you coming to clubbing tonight we need to find you a new man! NO BOYS COMING EITHER!" Izzy shouts out. How embarrassing. Jace's face is full of hatred for his sister.

"Everyone dinner's ready" Maryse called.

Fuck my life.


	3. Ritual

The dinner table was awkward and quiet. Everyone kept staring at me. Apart from Simon who was just as confused as I was.

"So we don't want to make you look slutty tonight, we shall just keep it to leggings and a top" Izzy said sounding worried.

I just nodded. What the fuck was going on. I looked at John for some help and he was just staring at Jace, they were having a private conversation over the table. They both then turned at the same time to look at me.

Simon and I then exchanged a look that showed we were both as confused as the other.

Jace growled at Simon and Maia shot Jace a warning look. He nodded at her and everyone continued eating.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"You know, I'm not really hungry and I'm not really in the mood to party so maybe ill just go home. Simon are up for driving me?"

"I can drive you" John's head shot up and glared at me.

"No. No its er, fine you stay and enjoy yourself." Me and Simon got up and made our way out of the house.

"What the fuck was going on in there? Everyone was acting way too weird even Maia!" I nodded

"I don't know Si! Just start the car and lets get going" I noticed I had left my bag inside.

"Ill be back in a minute I need to get my bag" Simon nodded and started the car. I slowly went back inside and listened to the conversation

"She needs to be at that ritual!" Shouted Jace.

"Were going to get her there I promise" Izzy said worried

"I don't like this, this is my little sister" John spoke up

"Then close your eyes, it has to be done, she's more powerful than all of us together" Magnus voice sounded sad

"How can we do this to her, without telling her? I don't like it either its not fair" Alec mumbled.

"She will understand why after we do it! She's my wife what I say goes!"Jace screams.

They know. They know all about me and him. Ritual? Fuck my family and friends are a bunch of fucking nut cases.

"I agree, has to be done. We can get her wherever she goes!" Maia spoke up

"She's also my sister" John shouted. I didn't want them to know I listened incase they jumped me there and then I went back to the door slammed it open and slammed it shut. I walked in like nothing happened.

"Sorry, I left my bag" Everyone just smiled and nodded at me as I ran out of the house.

"Simon were going to your house! GO!" I screamed

"Jesus Christ Clary what the fuck is going on?!" I told Simon everything I heard in the kitchen and his face went pale.

"Clary today is the day of the full moon! Its the witches day" I nodded

"Yes I know Simon"

"Do you know the Story?" He asked worried

"They did a ritual on her and she turned into this murdering machine, that's all I know"

"She was set on fire and promised everyone that she would be back" Simon's voice was trembling now.

"Maia mentioned it the other day, saying it was good to celebrate she got really defensive over it, now I know why that's what they were talking about the ritual!" I Just stood frozen.

"Well that can't have been me?" I screamed

"Well they believe it is! Unless they're doing a ritual for something else! all in all your the centre point of it!" I started breathing heavy panicking

"Listen why don't we go down to my mums cottage for the night yeah? They wont find us there iv never told Maia about it?" I nodded but I was still so speechless.

"The guy Jace I'm married to him" Simon frozen and stopped the car

"He's the guy who took me away for six months, I knew he was fucking crazy but not this crazy, Simon my brothers even in on it ?! what the fuck am I going to do?" I started crying mostly because I was shitting it!

"It's okay Clary" He said rubbing my arm.

I nodded "Lets go to the cottage Si!"

we drove for another half an hour. My phone going off from John, Izzy, Alec and Magnus.

I chucked the phone out the window because I knew Jace would track it.

I tried to calm down as we got to the cottage, I've never been here before I always heard Simon talk about it but I had never been.

The cottage was hidden between fields of land a lovely river behind. I felt uneasy. I had been here before.

"Simon this doesn't feel right, been here I mean. I feel like I'm walking into a trap"

"I think your just paranoid because of what's going on" He huffed and ran his hand through his hair

"This is so fucked up!" He mutters.

I nod and look at him. "They're all fucking nuts!" we got out of the car and walked into the cottage. It was dark and small but cosy.

Simon made me a cup of tea and we sat down. I was constantly on edge. I hated it here I knew someone was watching me.

"Someone is watching me Simon, I know it!" I say slamming the curtains shut

"Clary, I get that your paranoid and worried but go take a nap and you will be fine ill keep watch okay?!" I nod at Simon and go upstairs to the bedroom. Laying down still fully clothed I try to go into a blissful slumber.

I break out of it when I hear banging from downstairs. I rush up and run downstairs seeing the door open, looking around for Simon I can't see him anyway. The fucking car has gone. I run out of the house and try finding Simon. Then I hear a distant yell. Simon

I run towards the woods, which is a stupid fucking idea but Simon is my best friend. I'm running through the woods following the noise until I come to a opening. There are hundreds of people in black cloaks holding candles. I heard Simon shouting I stumble past them all crying and see Simon been held by two of the people in cloaks. That's when everyone pulls their hoods down. Jace and John are holding onto Simon. Alec and Magnus are holding hands with a sad pained expression on their face. Izzy is crying. Maia along with Jace and John are showing no expression at all. They're all hiding it.

"Welcome my daughter" I turn to see my mum and dad coming down also in cloaks.

"What the fuck is going on!" I shout. My mum looks pained too and she's crying? My mum never cries. My dad is expressionless. His girlfriend and Luke are also there. My body starts to loose its air.

"It's nearly time" One of the men call.

"So it is. Don't be Afraid Clarissa you have done this before your strong enough to do it again" He grabbed me and pulls me onto the sand before the river. On the floor is stone with my name on and a bloody hand print. A hand print of MY blood.

"John, mum, Jace please don't do this please" The tears in my eye's are everywhere now not even afraid to come out.

"Clary, I promise you it will be all over soon and then you will be fine okay?" Jace looks like he's trying to hold himself back. He could never see me cry.

"Jace please" I start begging him and two men step in front to hold him back.

Suddenly the men in cloaks start chanting.

"JOHN! JOHN PLEASE!" I scream

I can no longer see John. The chanting is driving me insane. My head starts to go fuzzy. The feelings in my arm's go weak causing me to put them on the ground in front of me.

That's when my arms start slicing themselves. The cuts appear out of no where, its agony, the feelings of bugs crawling through my skin. Make me cry out screaming.

"MUMMY PLEASE" I scream! I was in to much pain to hear anybody.

I could feel something rising from my throat I couldn't breath it was like I was choking, I bent over with the blood from my slices going everywhere preparing to vomit when a snake comes slivering out of my mouth. I started screaming once it was out. Blood coming out of my nose, I was even crying blood. It started coming out of my mouth and everywhere. I heard a noise coming out of the water behind me but I was in too much pain to care. I felt the cold hard stab of a knife at my throat slicing it before been dragged into the water. Surely I should be dead shouldn't I? When I looked around the water my blood everywhere a girl with greasy hair and rotten skin, snakes in her mouth comes lunging at me. My body takes over and grabs her by the neck and Its like I'm sucking the life out of her, her poison effecting me immediately. After I was done I screamed and thunder flashing lights came down sending electricity into the river. I faintly recall coming out of the water screaming

"YOU SET OF FUCKING BASTARDS!"

and then darkness took me.


	4. Pissed

I shot up straight in bed breathing heavy. My body is aching, what a dream. I was in my bedroom at my dads house.

Then I stood up and opened the curtains as I walk past the mirror I see red. I go back to the mirror and see I'm covered head to toe in blood. My throat has a faint red line on it where it was cut. I stumble back. I'm drenched in blood. It's everywhere.

I feel different too, angry. How can my parents do this to me? What has been done to me? I feel like crying and breaking down but I don't, I can't let them see me cry, my friends and family just stood by and watched. Who do I trust now? Simon.

Where the fuck is Simon. Suddenly as if my head had answered the question I was zapped to Simon, he was laying in a bed he looked pale and cold. Whatever they are-or whatever I am, its safe to say poor Simon is too.

I hope he didn't have to do what I did. I looked at his throat and there was no line. No blood anywhere on him actually.

I heard shouting from the hall way.

"SHE ISN'T FUCKING IN THERE!" it was Jace's voice. Oh boy am I pissed. These fuckers are really going to get it when they find me.

"Simon" I heard my brother call. I head the footsteps get louder till the bedroom door shoots open. I remember now I'm still covered in blood and a giant mess.

I kept my gaze on Simon as I slowly rose from the bed. Then I moved my gaze around the room. Looking from each one of my make believe friends to the other. I gave each of them at least a good three second stare before moving onto the other. Lastly I reached Jace. I could see in his eye's he was worried. He flinched when I looked at him coldly.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." I said it slowly and surely so they each knew I wasn't joking.

"Clare bear can we please talk about this" John pleaded. I was having non of this.

"You stood there while I was sliced and diced, while some weird fucking creature slit my throat and dragged me into the river and before you say it was necessary and you had too, You shall be surprised to know I'm just not feeling that fucking way at the moment, and I would like for every single one of you to leave this fucking room, before I really loose it."

Non of them moved just stood shocked.

"NOW!" I shouted. Just then my hand went up and they all just fell through the wall, like it was invisible and the door slammed shut.

"Wow" I heard Simon say from the bed looking towards the door.

"Simon" I cried and hugged him tightly

"Clary are you alright, Im so sorry they got us, I should have listened when you told me you didn't feel comfortable. I had to watch you go through hell. Then Maia made me drink some of her blood and then everything went dark" He stopped realising I was covered in blood.

"Oh clary"

"I don't know who to trust anymore Si, what do I do? I'm doing all these new weird things and I don't want to! I want to be normal! I don't even feel human anymore" I could feel the tears sting my eyes. Simon hugged me for ages.

"I'm Hungry" He sighed.

"You better go get some explanations from your girlfriend while I take a shower" I closed my eyes and tried doing what I did before, with a rush of air I was standing in my room again.

I took a shower and changed into dark blue jeans and a fluffy blue jumper. I left my bedroom nobody was there. That's when the voices in my head came.

_'what if she hates me forever and I can't get her back?' I could tell this was Jaces head, it was full of self loathing._

_'Simon won't speak to me, I just wanted him to stay with me forever' Maia she's the only one who thinks about Simon that way_

_'Poor Clary, I wish I could have done more to help her' My best friend Simon_

_'I hate this, I knew we should have given her the option' Alec_

_'We didn't have a choice, but she was my best friend? I let her go through that alone' Izzy_

_'If only we had given her the option, she would have probably thought we were crazy, poor clary' Magnus_

_'The first time was hard enough but to watch her cry out the second time was even worse' John. _

I tried shutting them out by shaking my head. It was starting to hurt my brain, I walked into the kitchen where everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"You would have thought I was still covered in my own blood the way your all looking at me, Do you have another sacrifice planned tonight or am I good to go to bed?" I spit sourly. Simon smiles while the rest of them look terrified.

"I should say I always thought I was cold hearted but you guys make me look like a fucking saint!"

"watch your mouth Clarissa" I looked over to where I saw my mother was standing.

"Oh did you hear that? You didn't seem to hear me yesterday when I was screaming your name and begging for you to help me, tell me MOTHER what kind of mum watches her child get slaughtered because she wants her daughter to stay forever by her side? That's selfish don't you think? Even more so if I died in a pervious life? I suppose you watched then didn't you? Sick bitch" I turned away smiling and winking at Simon

"HOW DARE YOU!" Luke screamed. I started laughing darkly and looked at Luke all the laughter gone from my face.

"Listen here Luke if I wanted you to stick your choppers in every time I speak to my mother I would ask you, now be quiet and play nice before I chop your fucking tongue out and feed it to someone's dog" His shocked expression had me pulling of a wicked smirk.

"Clarissa that's enough" My dad's voice behind me. I must have pulled an amazing face because it had Luke back tracking to the other side of the kitchen. I turned slowly to face my dad.

"Hello Daddy, How are you, you fucking wanker!" I spit at him.

"We had our reason's for doing what we did Clarissa and I will stick by them" I started laughing

"Of course you do, because your a power hungry bastard who wants to use what I have as a weapon, you see everybody in here has a reason for doing what they did, but did any of you both to ask what I thought? No. Listen up Dad you made your fucking bed and your going to lie in it, if you think I'm going to follow every order you give me then your a bigger fucking fool then you look! Every single one of you in this room, apart from poor Simon who now also has to adapt to a new life put me through hell for selfish reasons and I can only pray that when you all do eventually die that you are all going to be spending a terrible time in agony and pain but you know what, you deserve it and I swear to god ill be there to see it!"

My dad comes storming at me. Anger took over and he ended on the floor clutching at his throat trying to stop the choking.

"Its not nice to be choked is it? Imagine a giant big ass snake coming out of that mouth right now. Poor bastard" I roll my eye's and watched him fall to the floor gasping for breath.

"Si, fancy going somewhere" I asked beaming at him

Simon stood up and smiled back

"I'm up for that, where we off" He said

"Clary can we please talk about this like adults" Izzy said and stood up. I looked at her like she was an alien

"You sacrificed me less then 12 hours ago and you want what? a hug? Maybe a kiss? How about we sit at home and paint our nails and watch friends on the telly all day! Or maybe you can go fuck yourself you heartless cow! YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY! I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected but this is the way it is!" Izzy looked shocked and upset. Fuck her

"Come on Si, I don't particularly like the people in this room and I don't fancy saying here for much longer" Simon moved away from Maia with a face of disgust.

I smiled and we made our way out to my car.

"Maybe I can drive the car with my mind like I did choking my dad"

"That Clary was fucking hilarious" I started laughing with him

"I know right, poor bastard" We laughed driving off.

"Where are we going?" Simon asked

"Were running away I think" Simon looked at me shocked

"What?!"

"I'm joking Si, I don't want to be with a bunch of murder's!" I tensed up and took big breaths to calm down.

"You do realise, that you were a witch at least 200 years ago and murdered an entire village"

"SIMON! that was past me, apparently! this is new me, they should have told me or asked me! I can't get that out of my head and im forever going to see the people who truly took my life away from me"

"I know, Maia turned me into I don't know what!" I looked at him

"Its a good question, what are we? what am I? what are you?"

"Its safe to say your a bad ass witch" I laughed.

"You though? have they told you"

"Yeah, they said something about been a 'Protector' to the witch you get strength and something like that. Its only you, Magnus and Jace which are all special" This was news

"Magnus and Jace are Special?"

"Yeah they're both 'worlocks'" Simon said in a deep voice.

"How are we go to the Library and read up about me?"

"Sounds good let's do it!"

Me and Simon pulled up at the library and walked in.

After half an hour of searching and finding I was ready to give up.

"I've found something, but it wasn't under Clary Morgenstern it was under Clary Herondale" I froze.

"I was married to that bastard before then" Simon nodded

"Yeah, You were sacrificed at the age of 16 then, That was you, you refused to use your power and your family and friends were changed to protect you"

"they didn't do a good fucking job obviously" Simon chuckled

"Then it say's you met a mysterious man who you soon married and had kids with" Me and Simon stopped breathing for a minute " Well that can't be fucking right" I said disgusted!

"Holy shit, it might be wrong, I don't see Jace harbouring two kids around do you?" I shook my head. Fuck.

"This is complete mind fuck" Simon says

"What else?" I nudge him to carry on

"It say's to put her family and friends out of danger she sacrificed herself and swore to the only alive townspeople she would be back to burn down their world-It also says here you killed at least three villages" Simon looked at her smirking

"Fuck sake man, So that's why I'm so angry. I would love to kill my dad- I think I will" Me and Simon burst out laughing.

I brought the book so I could read it when I got back.

When I did get back they were having a meeting with each other. Simon and I walked in the room. Everyone stared at us yet again. I tutted and rolled my eye's leaving the room, Simon didn't follow which I was glad off, I needed some time.

I opened the book and as soon as I touched the pages they lit up. The next thing I knew it was like the pages were dragging me in.


End file.
